¡Este no soy yo!
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi SASUNARU. Naruto y Sasuke discuten por lo molesto que puede llegar a hacer el otro y dicen que porque no se puede comportar como el otro. Cuando de pronto, Sasuke es Naruto y Naruto es Sasuke. ¿Quien es quien?.
1. Un día común

**Un día común (Capitulo 1)**

Hi, he regresado con un nuevo fic yaoi. Claro de Naruto y Sasuke como protagonistas. **Masashi-san**, me temo que tendré que molestarlos nuevamente jejeje. Espero que les guste. Este capi es como una introducción. Bien, disfruten el capi.

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Usuratonkachi!

-¡Baka!

Si, era un día común para cierto rubio y cierto moreno. Empezaban una de sus peleas rutinarias cada mañana y es que desde que Sasuke regresó a la aldea, peleaba más con Naruto, no es que lo odiara, era una manera de demostrarle lo mucho que lo aprecia (entonces cuando le digo a mi hermano macaco pulguiento, le quiero decir que lo aprecio jejeje). Naruto por su parte, no podía vivir sin pelearse con Sasuke. Le encantaba sacarlo de quicio con sus preguntas.

Flash Back

-_Dobe, no encuentro las llaves. ¿Las has visto?-dijo Sasuke buscando en toda la casa_

_-¿Pues donde las dejaste?-dijo Naruto solo para molestar al moreno_

_-En el baño. Es que me gusta hacerme el tonto. ¡Imbécil!-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo y molesto_

………

_-Sasuke ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca?-dijo Naruto al ver que Sasuke traía un libro en sus manos_

_-Nada, es que vine a chupar y ponerme hasta atrás. ¡Idiota!-dijo un Sasuke sarcástico_

………

_-¿Hinata está embarazada?-dijo Naruto al ver lo obvio_

_-No imbecilito, se tragó un balón de futbol americano y ya lleva nueve meses con el-dijo Sasuke enojado y sarcástico _

Fin del Flash Back

Ya de nuevo al presente, Naruto ve a lo lejos a Sakura para saludarlos y al ver Naruto que su amiga tenía un nuevo corte de cabello, hizo lo que Sasuke odia que haga…

-¿Te cortaste el cabello?

…preguntar cosas estúpidamente obvias

-No tarado, se peleó con las tijeras-dijo Sasuke con su sarcasmo de siempre

Sakura solo rió divertida al ver que como siempre, Naruto era el único que podía hacer que Sasuke Uchiha, estaba sorprendida que, "el nada expresivo" Sasuke, pudiera explotar molesto con solo unas palabras por parte de Naruto.

-Y bien, ¿No se supone que deberían estar entrenando?-dijo Sakura para evitar que esos dos se mataran ahí mismo

-¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos Sasuke!-dijo Naruto corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento

-Ahora voy-dijo Sasuke caminando cuando detuvo su paso

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?-dijo Sakura al ver tan repentino cambio en el caminar del Uchiha

-¿No le has dicho nada?-dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a su ex compañera de equipo

-Claro que no, además tú eres el que debería decirle que lo a…-fue interrumpida por el grito de Naruto a lo lejos llamando a Sasuke

-Hmp, me tengo que ir-dijo Sasuke volviendo a tomar su camino

-Nos vemos-dijo Sakura despidiéndose

-Por cierto, gracias-dijo Sasuke alzando la mano en señal de despedida

Sakura sonrió al ver este gesto por parte del Uchiha. Y es que ella sabía algo que nadie ni siquiera Naruto (en especial él). Era un secreto que al principio la entristeció, pero después al ver a Sasuke feliz, ella decidió que le guardaría el secreto. (Me pregunto que será)

Y se fue con "eso" en sus pensamientos.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento…

-¡Tardaste horas teme!-dijo Naruto al ver a Sasuke llegar

-Tuve que hacer algo-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia

-¿Y que era?-preguntó el rubio curioso

-Nada que te interese-dijo Sasuke con una cara de fastidio

-Que malo, te pregunté de buena forma-dijo Naruto inflando los cachetes como muestra de enfado

-Lo que pasa es que eres un metiche-dijo Sasuke con frialdad

-Idiota-dijo Naruto poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Imbécil-dijo Sasuke haciendo lo mismo que Naruto

Y comenzaron a pelear. Sin saber lo que les espera.

**Continuará…**

**Bueeeeno… sorry por dejarlo así, es como una introducción. ¿Cuál será el secretito de Sasuke? ¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto en ese secreto?**

**Si quieren saber, no se pierdan el próximo capi. Nos vemos. Dejen reviews, ¿Si?**


	2. Triste realidad

**Triste realidad (Capitulo 2)**

Hola, estoy de vuelta con uno de mis disparates de capi. **Masashi-san**, que bueno que ya se acostumbró cuando lo molesto con mis ruegos para me preste a sus personajes. Bueno ahí les va el capi no. 2

Sasuke y Naruto seguían peleando, con kunais, jutsus, cuerpo a cuerpo, etc. Ya cansados de tanto entrenamiento, se sentaron a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol. Después de recuperar el aliento, Sasuke le dice a Naruto:

-No lo hiciste mal, dobe

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal teme-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Pero no puedes ganarme-dijo Sasuke con prepotencia

-¿Qué mierda dices? ¡Yo gané!-dijo Naruto molesto

-Aja y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra-dijo Sasuke burlándose

-Eres despreciable, ¿lo sabías?-dijo Naruto volteándose molesto

El Uchiha no se quedaba atrás al hacer enojar a Naruto, el sabía lo que molestaba al rubio: que Sasuke le restregara en la cara, que el ganó. En ese momento, tuvo un recuerdo.

Flash Back

_-¡Esta vez te ganaré teme!-dijo Naruto corriendo hacia el baño frenéticamente_

_-¡Ni en tus sueños dobe!-dijo Sasuke quien le seguía el paso_

_En esos momentos, Sasuke jaló la alfombra por donde pasó Naruto haciéndolo caer._

_-¡Auch! ¡Eso fue trampa!-dijo Naruto molesto al ver al moreno entrar al baño_

_-Te gané, supéralo-dijo Sasuke con frialdad_

_Naruto simplemente se fue a su habitación molesto._

Fin del Flash Back

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Naruto sacando a Sasuke de sus recuerdos

-¿Te vas porque te gané?-dijo Sasuke con un tono de superioridad

-No, me voy porque tengo algo que hacer-dijo Naruto tomando sus cosas para irse

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Sasuke indiferente

-No tengo porque decirte-dijo Naruto seriamente

-Hmp-fue la respuesta de Sasuke

-Nos vemos en casa-dijo Naruto amablemente

-Bien-dijo Sasuke para después retirarse

Y se fueron para distintos rumbos. Naruto caminó hacia el lugar de encuentro para ver a Sai. No se percató de que alguien lo seguía, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

_-¿Por qué me pasa esto? Pude haberme enamorado de Hinata o de Sai, pero noooo ¡Tenía que enamorarme de Sasuke! El no siente nada por mí, ya ni sé si todavía me considera su amigo_

-Sasuke-susurró tristemente sin darse cuenta que había llegado a su destino

-Hola Naruto-kun-dijo Sai en un susurro

-¡Sai! ¡Mierda me asustaste!-dijo Naruto casi al borde de un colapso cardiaco

-Disculpa-dijo Sai sonriendo como siempre lo hace

-¿Y de qué querías hablarme?-preguntó Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna

-Es que yo te amo-dijo Sai sin siquiera ponerse nervioso

-¿Qué?-gritó Naruto sorprendido ante tal declaración

-Ahora es cuando me dices que tu también y nos besamos. Eso es lo que decía un libro que leí sobre declaraciones de amor-dijo Sai sin quitar su sonrisa falsa

-Pe…pero Sai ¿Qué idioteces dices? ¿Y cómo que lo leíste en un libro?-dijo Naruto al borde del pánico

-Mmm, sí, creo que no fue la manera más prudente de decírtelo, ¿verdad?-dijo Sai quitando su sonrisa y tomándose el mentón en forma de pensar

-¿Tú qué crees?-dijo Naruto recuperándose de la "noticia"

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices?-dijo Sai poniendo su sonrisa que hizo que a Naruto se le erizara la piel

-Sai yo…

-Hey dobe, se te olvido esto en el campo de entrenamiento-dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo la aclaración

-Ummm, gracias teme-dijo Naruto en un tono nervioso

-Espero tu respuesta-dijo Sai sin quitar su sonrisa

-…-Naruto no pudo articular palabra

-¿De qué hablan?-dijo Sasuke mostrando indiferencia

-De que me dice Naruto después de mi declaración de amor hacia él-dijo Sai sin pena alguna haciendo que a Sasuke le saliera el monstruo de ojos verdes (Traducción: celos)

Naruto estaba todo rojo y avergonzado por cómo lo dijo así sin rodeos y también para molestar a Sasuke. (Ya saben, esos dos morenos no se pueden ver ni en el espejo porque recuerdan al otro)

-Lo siento Sai, pero ahora no estoy listo. Tal vez, algún día-dijo Naruto con toda la amabilidad posible

-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando-dijo Sai sin quitar su sonrisa

-_Pues te esperarás toda la vida, porque Naruto es mío_-pensó el Uchiha para sus adentros

-¡No hagas eso! Tienes derecho a salir con otras personas-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Sai tomándose el mentón para pensar

-Sip, ¿amigos?-dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano

-Amigos-dijo Sai con su sonrisa de siempre

En ese momento, Sasuke respiró tranquilamente al saber que Naruto rechazó a su clon barato. Sai se despide y se van cada uno a sus casas. (Excepto Naruto, vive con Sasuke por órdenes de la Hokage y por voluntad propia)

Antes de ir a casa, se pasearon por las calles de Konoha y como siempre peleándose por cualquier tontería. Entonces al doblar una esquina, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones se acerca a ellos y les dice:

-¿Quieren una galleta de la fortuna?

-No gracias-dijo Sasuke secamente

-No les cobraré, son gratis-dijo la mujer amablemente

-¿Gratis? ¡Genial!-dijo Naruto tomando una galleta

-Tomaré una-dijo Sasuke con la galleta en sus manos

-Si quieren más, búsquenme en el restaurante Lao-Lao aquí a la vuelta-dijo la mujer sonriendo

-Gracias-dijo Naruto emocionado

-Hmp-fue el agradecimiento de Sasuke

Y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Sasuke, mientras dejaban a la mujer con una sonrisa picarona. (No piensen mal, son de esas sonrisas cuando tramas algo y se cumple. No es nada malo. Eso creo).

Y pues ya saben lo que hicieron esos dos: pelearse.

Ya en la mansión Uchiha…

-Solo a ti se te ocurre tomar cosas que te dan los extraños-dijo Sasuke con molestia

-No te enojes teme, además fue gratis y se veía que era una persona muy amable-se defendió Naruto

-¿Y cómo sabes que estás galletas no tienen veneno o un sello explosivo?-dijo Sasuke molesto

-Porque en primera, ya hubiera muerto envenenado cuando me la comí y segunda, no explotó cuando la abrí-dijo Naruto con una lógica tan aceptable que hizo enojar más a Sasuke

-Eres un completo dobe, ¡DOBE!-dijo Sasuke molesto

-Y tu un completo TEME-dijo Naruto molesto también

-Eres un idiota ingenuo-dijo Sasuke con los puños cerrados

-Eres un imbécil ególatra-dijo Naruto tratando de no golpearlo ahí mismo

-¡Odiaría ser tú!-se dijeron los dos para después retirarse molestos a sus cuartos

En el cuarto de Naruto…

-Sasuke es un baka, ojalá hubiera aceptado a Sai. ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en el teme?

En el cuarto de Sasuke…

-No debí decirle eso, de seguro que me está aborreciendo. ¿Por qué me enamoré precisamente del dobe?

Y en ese instante, miraron el papelito que tenían las galletas y comenzaron a leer:

-_Hoy se inicia este viaje. Uno refleja lo que el otro siente y solo con el verdadero amor serás quien eres_

-Que mensaje tan raro-dijo Naruto guardándolo

-Que mensaje tan tonto-dijo Sasuke tirándolo

Y se sintió un gran temblor que sacudió toda la casa haciendo que ambos shinobis se refugiaran debajo de las mesas y así como empezó el terremoto, así terminó. Naruto y Sasuke salieron para revisar si no hubo daños, pero no había nada roto, todo estaba bien. Salieron a ver si en Konoha había estragos del terremoto, pero no había nada, estaba todo tranquilo. Naruto confundido, dice:

-¿Nadie sintió el temblor aparte de nosotros?

-Parece que no. Por cierto-sonrojándose levemente-¿Estás bien?

-S…si estoy bien-dijo Naruto sonrojándose

-Será mejor que entremos-dijo Sasuke caminado hacia la puerta

-Tienes razón-dijo Naruto siguiéndolo

Y con un "buenas noches" se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos. En la media noche se ve a Naruto dormido todo descobijado y roncando, mientras que Sasuke estaba dormido de lado y cobijado, de repente, se ven dos luces que pasan del cuarto de Naruto al de Sasuke y la otra del cuarto de Sasuke hacia el cuarto de Naruto. Y ahora se ve a un Sasuke descobijado y roncando y a un Naruto dormido de lado y cobijado.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Qué serán esas luces? ¿Las galletas tendrán que ver con esto? ¿Qué tramaba esa mujer con su sonrisa picarona? ¿Naruto descubrirá el secreto de Sasuke?**

**Si quieren saber, no se pierdan el próximo capi. Dejen reviews x fa. Nos vemos.**


	3. Cambio de cuerpo

**Cambio de cuerpo (Capitulo 3)**

Hola, aquí les traigo un capi más. **Masashi-san**, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Y gracias a todos los lectores que han seguido este fic. Disfruten el capi.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Que buen sueño. Me tomaré una ducha y… ¿Por…porque estoy en otro cuarto?

En otro lugar de la casa…

-Otro día más, desayunaré y… ¿Qué rayos hago aquí?

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta de su habitación, la abrieron y…

-¡AHHHH!

El grito se pudo escuchar hasta las afueras del país del rayo.

-Esto…esto ¡No es posible!-gritó uno de ellos

-Debe ser una broma-dijo el otro

No, no era ninguna broma. ¡Los dos estaban cambiados!

-¿Qui…quien eres?-preguntó uno de ellos

-¡Tu dime quien eres!-expresó el otro molesto

-¿Teme?-dijo Sasuke

-¿Dobe?-dijo Naruto

-¡Por dios!-dijeron los dos asombrados

-¿Tú hiciste esto?-dijo Sasuke confundido

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Naruto pasmado

-¿Y qué hacemos?-dijo Sasuke preocupado

-¡No lo sé!-dijo Naruto asustado

-¡Ya sé! Tal vez si yo me pongo en un extremo del pasillo y tú en el otro, chocamos y regresaremos a la normalidad-dijo Sasuke tratando de calmarse

-Te diría que eres un imbécil al pensar así, pero no hay de otra-dijo Naruto yendo a un extremo del pasillo

-Bien-dijo Sasuke para ir al otro extremo

Y corrieron al mismo tiempo y chocaron sus cuerpos como jugadores de futbol americano. Causándoles casi una contusión en el cerebro. (¿Por qué no me traje la cámara? jejeje)

-Mal plan-dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza

-Tienes razón-dijo Sasuke acomodándose la mandíbula por el golpe

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo Naruto poniendo cara de indiferencia

-No te preocupes, encontraremos la solución-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-No sonrías, haces que me vea raro-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño

-Pues tú al menos sonríe, no me gusta verme enojado-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Hmp-dijo Naruto sin más que decir

-Que malo eres-dijo Sasuke haciendo un puchero

-Ya, dejemos esto de lado. Tenemos que concentrarnos en cómo resolver esto-dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo

-¿Y qué hay que hacer?-dijo Sasuke levantándose también

-Primero, necesito un baño-dijo Naruto yendo hacia el baño

-No…no te puedes ba…bañar-dijo Sasuke nervioso

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Naruto fríamente

-¿Hola? ¡Estás en mi cuerpo!-dijo Sasuke señalándolo

-Ni que te fue a ver algo-dijo Naruto pensando es cosas que no mencionará

-No es eso, es solo que-sonrojándose-me da pena-dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada

-Escucha, no le voy a hacer nada a tu cuerpo ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Naruto tomándolo de los hombros

-Bien, yo tampoco le haré nada a tu cuerpo-dijo Sasuke apenado

Y sus miradas chocaron, lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que…

**-Necesito usar la compu**

**-¿Qué? ¡No jodas! **

**-Ándale, deja nada mas checo mi correo y listo**

**-Te mataré por esto, pewes san**

**-Si como sea, vete a ver la tele**

**-¡Pero acaba rápido!**

**15 minutos después…**

**-¿Ya acabaste?**

**-Si, después vengo porque la tengo que ocupar**

**-Ya, caile**

Pero no pudieron concretar el beso, alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Se miraron apenados y después Naruto dice:

-Tenemos que actuar como el otro para no levantar sospechas

-Es cierto-dijo Sasuke quitando las manos de Naruto de sus hombros

-¿Sabes cómo, verdad?-dijo Naruto viéndolo serio

-Si, nada más debo poner cara de huele mierda y una pose de "soy el más poderoso del mundo" y tratar a las personas como poca cosa ¿y tú?-dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto lo fulmine con la mirada

-También, solo debo actuar como un imbécil ingenuo y andar gastando energía más de la necesaria y atragantarme de ramen hasta el punto de que casi ahogarme y sonreír como idiota por todo-dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke lo viera con enojo

-Teme

-Dobe

-Baka

-Usuratonkachi

Hasta que Sasuke cansado de la discusión, va y abre la puerta.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura saludando

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke para aparentar que es él

-Como siempre, igual de amable ¿Y Naruto?-dijo Sakura sonriente

**-**Está adentro, lo llamaré ¡Te…dobe!-dijo Sasuke corrigiendo

-¡Ya voy do…teme!-dijo Naruto tratando de no decir esa palabra

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!-dijo Naruto animado

-Como siempre, andas de buenas-dijo Sakura riendo

-¿Y a que has venido?-dijo Sasuke secamente

-Pues, los vine a invitar a desayunar ¿Quieren venir?-dijo Sakura rascándose la cara suavemente

-Deja lo pensamos-dijo Naruto arrastrando a Sasuke

Sakura solo observó la escena confundida y con una gotita de anime.

-¿Por qué me jalas?-dijo Sasuke confundido

-Recuerda que no podemos, tenemos algo que hacer, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Naruto seriamente

-Eso puede esperar, además, tengo hambre y quiero desayunar-dijo Sasuke haciendo un puchero made in Uzumaki

-¡No entiendes que no quiero estar en tu cuerpo ni un minuto más!-expresó Naruto molesto haciendo que el rostro de Sasuke se entristeciera

-Naruto yo…

-Tienes razón, le diré a Sakura que no podemos-dijo Naruto (en el cuerpo de Sasuke) con un rostro triste

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke (en el cuerpo de Naruto) viéndolo alejarse

-Ya, no importa Sasuke-dijo Naruto (en el cuerpo de Sasuke) dirigiéndose a la puerta

-_¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! Solo a mí se me ocurre lastimarlo, la verdad si me gusta estar en su cuerpo, solo así lo puedo tener cerca_-pensó Sasuke en el error que acababa de cometer

-_¿Por qué Sasuke? Ahora más que nunca sé que no me quieres como yo te quiero. Te tengo que olvidar, pero estar en tu cuerpo, me acuerdo más de ti_-pensó Naruto tristemente

-¿Y bien?-dijo Sakura ya impaciente

-Lo siento Sakura, tenemos que arreglar otros asuntos-dijo Sasuke seriamente

-A bueno, y por cierto, tenemos que hablar de "eso"-dijo Sakura en un susurro

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Eso-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Como sea, nos vemos después. Despídeme de Naruto-dijo Sakura para irse saltando por los tejados

Y Sasuke entró a la casa.

-Hay que repasar todo este asunto-dijo Naruto seriamente

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo Sasuke quitando su semblante triste y poniendo uno serio

-Éramos nosotros ayer en la noche, ¿cierto? Tal vez, fue algún jutsu de cambio de almas-dijo Naruto pensando

-No sé si sea la respuesta, ¿O tu, qué crees?-dijo Sasuke paseándose por la sala

-Es verdad, no es la respuesta. Porque uno de nosotros hubiera hecho ese jutsu-dijo Naruto analizando otra respuesta

-Mmm, ¿crees que el temblor de anoche tuviera algo que ver?-dijo Sasuke buscando la respuesta

-Puede ser. Espera, ¿Leíste el papel de la galleta?-dijo Naruto seriamente

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú lo leíste también?-dijo Sasuke comprendiendo la situación

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, cuando leímos esos papelitos comenzó el temblor, nosotros fuimos los únicos que lo sentimos y a la mañana siguiente, pasa esto-dijo Sasuke señalándose

-¿Quieres decir que fueron las malditas galletas las causantes de esto? ¡Sabía que no había nada bueno en esas galletas!-dijo Naruto molesto

Los dos se miraron con los ojos como platos y dijeron:

-¡La mujer que nos dio las galletas!

Y se fueron a cambiar rápidamente. Salieron en busca de la mujer.

**Continuará…**

**Hay disculpen por el capi tan raro. No soy buena en las explicaciones sorry. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se quedarán así para siempre? ¿Encontrarán a la mujer? ¿Mi hermana me interrumpirá ganándose una golpiza? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos y dejen reviews x fa.**


	4. Celos a la alta

**Celos a la alta (Capitulo 4)**

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. Gracias a todos los lectores que han dejado reviews y que me han puesto como autora favorita. **Masashi-san **gracias por prestarme una vez más a sus personajes. Y si, me basé en la peli un viernes de locos. Me gusta la peli jejeje. Disfruten de este capi.

En el restaurante Lao-Lao…

-Disculpe, ¿una mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones trabaja aquí?-dijo Naruto seriamente

-¿Quiénes la buscan?-dijo una señora de cabello castaño y ojos color miel

-Es que es un asunto delicado-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-¡No me digan que lo hizo de nuevo!-dijo la mujer castaña enojada

-¿Cómo que lo hizo de nuevo?-dijo Naruto sorprendido pero sin mostrarlo

-¡Mei, ven acá!-gritó la señora molesta

Segundos después…

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-dijo Mei sonriente

-Esto es lo que pasa-dijo la señora señalando a Naruto y Sasuke

-Veo que leyeron el mensaje-dijo Mei apenada

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Naruto sarcásticamente

-Y vienen a buscar la forma de regresar a sus cuerpos, ¿verdad?-dijo Mei con una gotita de anime en la cabeza

-¡Da!-dijo Naruto con una expresión chistosa

-Me temo que no se puede-dijo Mei poniendo una expresión seria

-¿Cómo que no se puede?-dijo Naruto molesto

-¿Qué no leyeron el papel bien? Dice claramente que "solo" con el "verdadero amor" serás quien eres. Significa que la persona que amas debe de corresponderte para que puedan volver a sus cuerpos. Pero debe ser antes de la próxima luna llena, porque si no son correspondido cuando la luna llega a la máxima altura, se quedarán así para siempre-dijo Mei haciendo que palidecieran ambos shinobis

-Me temo que nos vamos a quedar atrapados en el cuerpo del otro-dijo Sasuke con un semblante triste

Naruto (o sea Sasuke) se queda pensando:

-_¿Por qué dices eso? Será que… ¿Estas enamorado de alguien? Si es así, no quiero saber quién es, me dolería verte con alguien que no sea yo. ¿A quién le entregaste tu cariño?_

-Creo que esta vez tienes razón dobe-dijo Naruto algo triste

_-¿Por qué piensas así? ¿Quién le gustará? ¡No! ¡Me niego a creer que nunca estaremos juntos! Pero, no puedo hacer nada. El ama a otra persona-_pensó Naruto (en el cuerpo de Sasuke) cayendo casi en depresión

-Lamento haberlos puesto en esta situación-dijo Mei muy deprimida

-Vamos chicos, no se pongan así ¿Cómo saben que esa persona no los quiere?-dijo la señora tratando de animarlos

-…-ninguno pudo decir nada

-¿Lo ven? Si todavía no han sido rechazados ¡luchen por esa persona!-dijo la mujer mayor haciendo que los chicos la admiraran

-Tiene razón, ¡no me rendiré ante nada!-dijo Sasuke con determinación en sus ojos haciendo que Naruto lo viera con admiración

-_El dobe tiene razón, ¡No dejaré que nadie me robe tu amor!-_pensó Sasuke en el cuerpo de Naruto haciendo que se dibujara una sonrisa en él

-Hasta que vuelves a hacer tú dobe-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa

-Gracias teme-dijo Sasuke sonriendo al estilo Uzumaki

-_¡Pelearé para que podamos estar juntos!-_pensó Naruto en el cuerpo de Sasuke con la determinación que le caracteriza

-Gracias señora… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa

-Hikara para servirles-dijo la señora con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Gracias-dijo Naruto con media sonrisa

-No hay porque agradecerme, es más, cuando se hayan juntado con su media naranja, les invitaré la cena en su primera cita, ¿Les parece?-dijo Hikara sin quitar su sonrisa

-¡Genial!-gritó Sasuke emocionado

-Oye, no hagas tanto show. Recuerda que tu eres yo-dijo Naruto con indiferencia

-Y tu recuerda que eres yo-dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada

-No tienes remedio-dijo Naruto con media sonrisa

-Mira quien lo dice-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

Y se fueron del restaurante al despedirse de las mujeres.

-No puedo creer que sean tan ingenuos-dijo Hikara negando con la cabeza

-Ni siquiera poniéndoles un letrero, se darían cuenta de que el otro lo ama-dijo Mei con una gotita de anime bajando por su cabeza

-¡Eso no te salvará de tu castigo!-dijo Hikara con un aura oscura

-¡No! ¡Lo que sea menos bañar al abuelo!-dijo Mei asustada

-¡Te mereces eso y más!-dijo Hikara ya enojada

-Ya que-dijo Mei yéndose con un aura depresiva

En la montaña de los Hokages…

Sasuke y Naruto caminaron por todo Konoha hablando de sus recuerdos cuando estaban en el equipo 7. Y sin querer, llegaron hasta las cabezas de los Hokage. Cuando Naruto rompió l silencio que se había formado.

-Dime quien es la persona desafortunada

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo Sasuke tratando de guardar silencio

-Como sea. Por cierto, mañana tendré más bien tendrás que hablar de un "asunto" con Sakura. Dile que no quieres hablar de ello ¿Está bien?-dijo Naruto secamente

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-dijo Sasuke sintiendo algo en su estomago (celos)

-Porque no quiero que lo sepa nadie y mucho menos tú-dijo Naruto fríamente

-De acuerdo. Ah, casi lo olvido, mañana yo, más bien tú, tienes que acompañar a Gaara en su visita a Tsunade obaachan-dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño (celos que matan)

-¿Y porque tengo que guiar a ese hasta la oficina de la vieja borracha?-dijo Naruto con indignación

-Porque me ofrecí para eso y porque es mi amigo-dijo Sasuke molesto

-Hmp-dijo Naruto simplemente

-Trátalo bien, no quiero que se enoje conmigo por tu actitud altanera-dijo Sasuke advirtiéndole

-Y tu trata a Sakura como siempre lo hago. No quiero que me vea raro por sonreír a cada rato-dijo Naruto con su frialdad de siempre

-De acuerdo-dijo Sasuke parándose

-Hay que irnos, se hace tarde-dijo Naruto indiferente

-Bien-dijo Sasuke algo triste

-Ah, Sasuke. El también te dirá que quiere hablar sobre algo, así que solo cambia de tema-dijo Sasuke seriamente

-¿Se puede saber qué es?-dijo Naruto curioso sin mostrarlo

-No, así como tú me dijiste que no debía saber, te lo digo de igual forma-dijo Sasuke sin voltear a verlo

Y se fueron caminando en silencio. Cada uno pensando en sus cosas. El ambiente se tornaba incómodo, hasta que llegaron a la mansión Uchiha. Se despidieron con un buenas noches.

En el cuarto de Sasuke…

-_¿Acaso te gusta Sakura-chan? Creo que mis ganas de pelear por ti se esfumaron. Ya no se qué hacer. Si Sakura-chan es tu media naranja, me apartaré y… ¿Qué rayos digo? ¿Desde cuándo he dejado de confiar en mí? ¡Lo pensé bien! Te diré lo que siento. Nada pierdo con intentarlo_

Y con ese pensamiento Naruto (en el cuerpo de Sasuke) se quedó dormido

En el cuarto de Naruto…

-_Naruto, ¿no me digas que el mapache con sueño es al que quieres? No sé si lo pueda aguantar más. Si él es tu otra mitad yo me apartaré y… ¿Qué estupideces digo? ¡No me ha dicho que no! Soy un Uchiha, por una vez en mi vida dejaré mi ego a un lado y le diré a Naruto que lo amo_

Con esa decisión en su cabeza, Sasuke (en el cuerpo de Naruto) se fue al mundo de los sueños.

**Continuará…**

**Si ya sé que quedo raro pero nuevamente mi inspiración se escapó para tomarse unas vacaciones. Tal vez me tarde un poco en subir el otro capi, se acercan las reinscripciones a la prepa. Si quiero pasar a 6to semestre, tengo que ir. Nos vemos en el próximo capi. ¿Reviews? Y sorry por el capi corto.**


	5. Confesiones interrumpidas

**Confesiones interrumpidas (Capitulo 5)**

Hola, aquí les traigo otro capi más. Aunque debería de estar echando weba, decidí escribir porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer y les adelanto el capi para que lo lean. **Masashi-san **ya hasta lo interrumpo en domingo pero tenía que pedirle prestado a sus personajes. Bien, disfruten el capi.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Buenos días Sasuke-dijo Naruto (en el cuerpo de Sasuke) feliz

-Buenos días Naruto-dijo Sasuke (en el cuerpo de Naruto) sonriendo (¿Sasuke sonriendo? Jajaja, que buen chiste. Oh, ¿es en serio? Ups, lo siento)

-Naruto, te…tengo que decirte algo-dijo Sasuke (en el cuerpo de Naruto) nervioso

-Yo…también te…tengo que decirte algo-dijo Naruto (en el cuerpo de Sasuke)-moviendo los dedos al estilo Hinata

-Habla tu primero-dijo Sasuke (ya saben) tomando su pose seria

-No, mejor tu-dijo Naruto (pues, ya saben) nervioso

-Está bien. Naruto, quiero decirte que tu…que tú me…me gu…

Ding, dong

-Espera, veré quien es-dijo Sasuke (Naruto) yendo a la puerta todo rojo por la escena

-¡Mierda!-susurró Naruto (Sasuke) molesto porque lo interrumpieron en su declaración

-Buenos días, sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura saludando a su ex compañero

-Hola-dijo Sasuke secamente

-¿Se encuentra Naruto?-dijo Sakura percatándose del rojo en sus mejillas

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?-dijo Sasuke tratando de borrar el sonrojo en su rostro

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Sakura tomándole la temperatura

-S…si estoy bien-dijo Sasuke poniendo un semblante serio

-Hola Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto alegremente

-Hola Naruto. Tsunade- sama me mandó a avisarte que esperes en la puerta a Gaara. No tarda en llegar-dijo Sakura para después darle un pergamino

-¿Y esto?-dijo Naruto dudoso

-Es un pergamino que le tienes que dar para que pueda entrar sin que lo tomen como sospechoso-dijo Sakura explicándole de la manera más sencilla posible

-Está bien-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Sasuke-kun, tenemos que hablar-dijo Sakura seriamente

-Hmp-dijo para después irse a cambiar

-Permítenos un momento-dijo Naruto sonriendo

En el cuarto de Sasuke…

-Por favor, trata bien a Gaara. Sé que ustedes dos no se llevan, pero has el intento-dijo Sasuke (Naruto) preocupado

-Si, como digas. Pero no te puedo asegurar nada-dijo Naruto (Sasuke) serio

-Por favor-dijo Sasuke (Naruto) de una manera dulce haciendo que el verdadero Sasuke por poco y se lo coma a besos

-De acuerdo-suspiró Naruto (Sasuke)

-Gracias teme-dijo Sasuke (Naruto) abrazándolo

-Suéltame, me estas asfixiando-dijo Naruto (Sasuke) todo rojo

-Perdón-dijo Sasuke (Naruto) sonrojado

-Tú también has lo mismo con Sakura ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Naruto (Sasuke) tomando pose de niño guau

-Si lo haré-dijo Sasuke poniendo cara seria-nos vemos

En la entrada de la casa…

-¿Ya estás listo?-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Si-dijo Sasuke a secas

Mientras, Naruto se arreglaba y ya preparado, fue hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Minutos después, en algún lugar dentro de Konoha…

-¿No le has dicho nada?-dijo Sakura seriamente

-¿A quién no le he dicho nada?-dijo Sasuke con rostro sereno

-¿Cómo que a quien? ¡A Naruto! ¿No me digas que todavía no lo sabe?-dijo la pelirosa molesta

-_¿Qué tengo que saber? ¿Qué oculta Sasuke sobre mí? Espera, ¡no debo saber nada! Si sé sobre "eso", Sasuke… ¡me odiará! Mejor cambio de tema-_pensó Naruto

-Sakura, no quiero hablar de "eso"-dijo Sasuke seriamente

-¡Pero él tiene que saber que tu lo…!

-¡Sakura!-fue interrumpida por el grito de Ino

-Ino ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sakura molesta

-Tenemos trabajo en el hospital-dijo Ino de corrido para después tomar aire por correr e ir buscando a la pelirosa

-Bien, voy para allá. Recuerda que no hemos terminado de hablar-dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Sasuke seriamente

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke para después irse saltando sobre los tejados

En la entrada de Konoha…

-¡Gaara!-dijo Naruto moviendo los brazos

-_Genial, tenía que venir el mapache con insomnio. Si no hubiera venido, ahora me estaría besando con Naruto y estuviéramos haciendo algo más-_pensó Sasuke evitando que le diera una hemorragia nasal al pensar esas cosas nada sanas (¡Pervertiiiiido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar esas cosas? ¡Goloso! ¡Enferrrrmo!)

-Hola Naruto-dijo Gaara seriamente pero con una sonrisa

-Aquí tienes este pergamino-dijo Naruto dándole el pergamino

Ya dentro de la aldea, Gaara le dice:

-¿Y bien?, ¿Ya le dijiste?

-¿Decirle que a quien?-dijo Naruto confundido

-Sigues siendo despistado. A Sasuke sobre "ese asunto"-dijo Gaara enfatizando las últimas palabras

-Ah, ese asunto jejeje. Mejor cambiamos de tema, ¿Te parece?-dijo Naruto haciendo que Gaara lo mirara seriamente

-¿Desde cuándo dejas asuntos sin resolver?-dijo Gaara fríamente

-No los evado, es solo que no quiero hablar de "ese asunto"-dijo Naruto con sonrisa nerviosa

-_No puedo saber sobre este asunto, no quiero que Naruto me mate por saber cosas que solo le incumben a él-_pensó Sasuke

-Tienes que decirle que lo…

-Kazekage- sama, sea bienvenido-interrumpió Shizune

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en el pasillo que iba directo hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

-Bien, te dejo. Pero piénsalo bien-dijo Gaara para entrar en el despacho de la quinta

Y así continuaron las cosas. Sakura estaba a punto de cometer asesinato contra Sasuke porque no le decía nada a Naruto. (Anda más urgida ella que el mismo Sasuke)

Mientras, Gaara evitó regresar a su antigua vida de matar a la gente. Y es que Naruto o le cambiaba el tema o lo "distraía" enseñándole las cabezas de los Hokages. (Si, yo también los mataría porque según ellos, se iban a declarar)

Ya de noche, en la mansión Uchiha…

-Me iré a dormir-dijo Sasuke (Naruto) bostezando y acurrucándose en su cama

-Naruto yo…-dijo Naruto (Sasuke) pero se interrumpió al ver que ya estaba dormido

Y así, se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver que ese día no fue el mejor para decirle a Naruto todo lo que sentía.

Mientras Naruto en sus sueños, también maldecía este día por ser el más estresante que un entrenamiento inconcluso.

Y se durmieron sin saber que el día en que salía la luna llena, se acercaba peligrosamente.

-_Mañana, de una vez, diré. ¡TE AMO!_

Y con esa decisión que los caracteriza, se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo y esperando que, su verdadero amor, los corresponda.

A la mañana siguiente…

TOC, TOC, TOC

-¡Ya voy!-gritó Sasuke (Naruto)

-¿Quién toca a estas horas?-dijo Naruto (Sasuke) molesto por haberlo despertado (espero que no incluya a esa persona en su lista de venganzas jejeje)

-¡Mei-chan!-dijo Sasuke (Naruto) sorprendido

-Les tengo malas noticias-dijo Mei con preocupación

-¿Malas noticias?-dijo Naruto (Sasuke) seriamente

-Esta noche es de luna llena, sino han sido correspondidos antes de media noche, estarán atrapados para siempre-dijo Mei con una expresión asustada

-¿Ya es hoy noche de luna llena?-dijeron ambos ninjas

-Si-dijo Mei cambiando su expresión a una seria

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Podrán volver a ser ellos mismos? ¿Se declararán su amor antes de la media noche? ¿Terminaré este fic antes de entrar a clases? Si quieren saber esto y más, no se pierdan el próximo capi. Nos vemos.**


	6. Tal como eres

**Tal como eres (Capitulo 6)**

Hola, me temo que es el ultimo capi que les traigo snif, snif. **Masashi-san, **gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Queridos lectores, me temo que me ausentaré un tiempo y solo tenga chanza de leer sus historias y dejarles reviews, pero pronto volveré a escribir. Todo esto es culpa de la escuela. Sin más que decir, disfruten del capi.

-Bueno, espero que sean correspondidos-dijo Mei despidiéndose de los ninjas

-¿Por qué siempre me enamoro de alguien inalcanzable?-dijo Sasuke (Naruto) con un semblante triste

-¿Por qué dices eso usuratonkachi?-dijo Naruto (Sasuke) preocupado al verlo

-Es…que tú me…me gustas-dijo Sasuke (Naruto) haciendo que Naruto (Sasuke) abriera los ojos desmesuradamente

-_¡Lo sabia! ¡Me va a odiar!-_pensó Naruto y en esos momentos, Sasuke lo toma de la cintura

-Yo también te quiero, dobe-dijo Naruto (Sasuke) y lo besó

Y así continuaron primero con un beso dulce y tierno que su fue tornando apasionado y demandante. Y sintieron como sus almas se unían y esas luces de aquella noche volvieron a aparecer y se cambiaron a sus respectivos cuerpos. Se separaron por falta de aire. Naruto sorprendido dice:

-¡Volví a mi cuerpo!

-¡Gracias a dios!-respiró aliviado Sasuke

-Sa…Sasuke, ¿De ver…verdad no te gustó e…estar en mi cuerpo?-dijo Naruto con rostro triste

-Me gustó estar en tu cuerpo, pero lo dije porque no quería que me rechazaras, pero cometí un grave error-dijo Sasuke aferrándolo más a su cuerpo

-¿En…en serio?-preguntó Naruto dudoso

-Tú serias la única persona con la cual cambiaría de cuerpo-dijo Sasuke depositando un beso en una de sus mejillas haciendo que se sonrojara

-Idiota-dijo Naruto dándole un beso apasionado

Y después de tanto beso, Sasuke se separa y lo ve con una sonrisa lujuriosa y se lo lleva a su cuarto para hacerle cosas que mejor no menciono (ahí les dejo el lemon a su imaginación jejeje)

En el cuarto de Sasuke…

-Te amo-dijo Naruto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Yo también-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo

-¿Sasuke?

-Mmm

-¿Te divertiste siendo yo?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-No-dijo Sasuke serio

-Ah, perdón por la pregunta-dijo Naruto deprimido

-No me malentiendas, me gustó ser tú, pero nunca podría serlo porque tú eres así-dijo Sasuke acariciando sus cabellos rubios

-Y, ¿Te gustó ser yo?

-Nop, nada-dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara entre molesto y triste

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke volteando la mirada

-Era broma, pero no soy tú. Tú haces perfectamente ese papel de bastardo frio e indiferente-dijo Naruto entre serio y burlesco

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke para después empezar a besarlo apasionadamente

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tenemos una cena gratis-dijo Naruto cortando el beso

-Es cierto, ¿Quieres ir?-dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa

-¡Claro!-dijo Naruto emocionado

-Bien, hay que cambiarnos-dijo Sasuke para después salir de la cama

-Bien-dijo Naruto yendo a su cuarto

Ya de noche, en el restaurante Lao-Lao…

-Bienvenidos-dijo Hikara alegremente

-Veo que ya son pareja, ¿No es así?-dijo Mei con una sonrisa picarona

-Sí, así es-dijo Naruto emocionado tomado de la mano de Sasuke

-Pasen por aquí-dijo Mei señalándoles una mesa

-¡Vaya! Sí que es llamativo, ¿No crees Sasu-chan?-dijo Naruto en tono meloso

-Claro, Naru-chan-dijo Sasuke en tono de burla pero a la vez empalagoso

-Teme

-Dobe

-¿Quieren una galleta?-dijo Mei con una sonrisa

-¡NO!-gritaron los dos asustados

-Jejeje, era broma-dijo Mei riéndose de la expresión de ambos shinobis

-Casi nos mata del susto-dijo Sasuke viéndola con molestia

-Sasuke cálmate-dijo Naruto tomando la mano del moreno

-Tienes razón-dijo Sasuke dándole una sonrisa que solo le da a su rubio

-Los dejo, si quieren pedir algo más, llámenme-dijo Mei para después ir a atender a otros clientes

-Me alegro que seas tú el que comparta esto conmigo-dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto lo viera raro

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Naruto confundido

-¿No te agrada que sea así solo contigo?-dijo Sasuke alzando la ceja

-Si me gusta, pero me gustas tal y como eres-dijo Naruto sonrojado

-Pues, en ese caso, me gusta que tú seas así tal como eres-dijo Sasuke para después darle un beso dulce y apasionado

**FIN**

**Perdón por el final tan corto, pero no se ocurrió nada más. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. A todos los lectores, mil gracias por leerme. Nos veremos pronto. Bye **


End file.
